wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Lostorage incited WIXOSS Episode 4
'Reunion/Bright Light and Chaos '(再会／光明と混沌　Saikai / Koumyou to Konton) is the fourth episode of Lostorage incited WIXOSS TV anime series. The episode aired on October 28, 2016. Appearances By order of appearances. '''Characters * Suzuko Homura * Shou Narumi * Ril * Hanna Mikage * Kagari Yukino * Hanna's older sister * Sou Sumida * Guzuko * Kou Satomi * Chinatsu Morikawa * Mel Cards * Code Eat Gyoz * Code Eat Torochee * Code Order Steak * Code Eat Teaksauce Coin Bet Skills Used: * Direct * Berserk Synopsis Suzuko and Hanna follow the rumors of a "broker", a man who will set up Wixoss matches for those who need them. When Suzuko hears that Chinatsu is involved with the broker, she agrees to enter his system in exchange for her whereabouts. But when she finally does meet Chinatsu, she finds that the encounter doesn't go as planned... (Source: Crunchyroll synopsis) Recap The episode begins with Suzuko sitting on her bed holding the Ril plushie. She is thinking about what Shou Narumi said about the meaning of disappearing. Sighing she presses her head into her knees before saying to Ril that she can’t fight alongside her when she feels like this. The next day at school, Hanna is seen drinking juice while thinking about what happened to Kagari Yukino. She then starts to get frustrated by her lack of information and freaking out, when Suzuko comes to her classroom. Hanna snaps at Suzuko, freaking out her and causing her to fall. Hanna then notices her and asks why she is in her classroom. Thinking that she might be there to fight her, Hanna becomes elated. However, after dragging Suzuko to a staircase, she becomes disappointed when she discovers that is not the case. Hanna then stands up, saying that she doesn’t have time for her today, however Suzuko cries out “Wait!” saying that she wanted to ask Hanna about what happens when you lose all of your coins. Hanna then replies that she was thinking the exact same thing. The scene then shifts to Chinatsu’s school, where Chinatsu is just staring out of the window. Due to the trouble she had caused, Chinatsu has now become a loner. In a daze, Chinatsu states that she wants to do it, she wants to battle. After the Opening, Suzuko and Hanna are seen walking across a bridge, Hanna hypothesizes that when a Selector loses, the LRIG takes over their body. Suzuko then tells her about what Shou told her about his little sister Aya. Noting the similarity between their experiences, Hanna tells her about what happened to Kagari, though she states that she is still uncertain about her theory and that they have to look into the matter more deeply. Hanna then says that she tried to interrogate Nanashi, but she came up empty. Suzuko is shocked by the word “interrogate,” and seeing an opportunity, Nanashi teases her saying how Hanna dripped water and hot oil over her card. Suzuko then states that Hanna is kind of amazing. Hanna then proposes that Suzuko helps her out with something, and takes her to her apartment. She guides Suzuko to her room, and shows her a WIXOSS message board with people talking about the “''Bookmaker''” on her computer. Hanna shares her hypothesis that there is someone in this city who books matches between Selectors and she was hoping that she could get considerable information from that person. Hanna then shows Suzuko a file with all of the information that she has gathered on the Bookmaker. Suzuko is amazed by the amount of info that Hanna has gathered. Hanna replies that she wants to know the truth behind these battles while staring at a red toy car. Hanna then forces Suzuko to help her find him, by trying to shove her out of the room with the file. Suddenly, an eye is seen peeping into the room. Suzuko freaks out and screams, falling back and Hanna becomes aware of it too. The door opens and Hanna’s older sister appears stating her amazement that Hanna brought a friend home in a Hanna-like voice. Hanna starts yelling at her telling her not to copy her, though Hanna’s sister just cries out how happy she is that she has a friend. Hanna then shoves her sister out of the room. Amazed by what happen, Suzuko just stares at the file. Later that night, as Suzuko arrives home, Suzuko realizes that her father is working late again and takes this chance to go on his computer. She then starts exploring various boards and forums searching for info on the Bookmaker. The next day at Mejiro Station, she receives an invite from someone claiming to be the Bookmaker, but it is just someone selling cheat books. The next clue she follows leads Suzuko to a Bikini Bar. She is then scene talking to Hanna again crossing off leads. Later on, at home, Suzuko collapses onto her bed, questioning whether the Bookmaker exists. Suzuko thinks to herself that she doesn’t have time left, so she tries asking Ril about how much she does know and even if she asked would she tell her. Ril says that she will answer if it is something that she is capable of answering. Suzuko then asks her what would she do, if she was in Suzuko’s position. Ril replies that she is herself and that she doesn’t want to be Suzuko. Suzuko argues that if she lost her coins then Ril would get her body. But, Ril interjects saying that it is just a part of the battle system and it is not something that she wants for herself. It’s just a rule. The scene then swaps to an alley at night where Sou Sumida is seen stomping and kicking a can, having just lost a battle. Guzuko suggests regrouping, but Sou tells her to shut up. Looking at his coins, it is clear that he is down to his last coin. Sou then vents about how the Bookmaker set him up with strong opponents instead of weak ones. Guzuko apologizes for her weakness, but Sou just tells her to shut up again and shoves her card into his pocket. He then tries to ring someone called Satomi, but Satomi just hangs up. Satomi is revealed to the black-haired guy from the previous episode. As he is hanging out at his shop drinking a coffee, Satomi grabs a napkin. The next day, at a park with owl-shaped topiaries, Suzuko and Hanna is seen waiting in front of a fountain waiting for the Bookmaker. Suzuko wonders if it’ll be the right guy this time. Behind her, the fountain drops briefly showing Satomi. Suzuko continues wondering that even if they don’t find out anything, will they still have to battle. Hanna says “Obviously,” stating that their coins have their limits. Hanna then further declares that she doesn’t want to disappear, she then asks Suzuko if she has any memories that she doesn’t want to lose, suggesting that if she does then she should fight for them. Suzuko agrees saying that she does have memories that she doesn’t want to lose whilst cradling her Ril bag accessory. Suzuko further adds with a “But….” Suddenly, Satomi appears from behind Suzuko and interjects saying that he knows how she feels. Suzuko and Hanna take a step back in shock. Hanna warns Suzuko, and then asks the man who he is. The black-haired man takes out a paper crane and hands it to Suzuko, introducing himself as Kou Satomi, the Bookmaker. Suzuko looks at the paper crane and sees his name written on it. Satomi then asks them if they want to bet their worries on him. The scene then changes to Satomi, Suzuko and Hanna in Satomi’s shop. Satomi is laughing at the ridiculous methods of contacting him written in Hanna’s file. He particularly finds the urban legend reference to be funny. As he is laughing, Hanna turns to Nanashi and asks if he is a Selector, to which she says that he’s not though she appears unsure. Finally having stopped laughing, Satomi congratulates them on finding all that info and in the process reveals that he knows that Hanna is a magazine writer. Hanna asks him why does he know that, and Satomi admits that he is a fan of her column and that he’s happy to meet her. Satomi then gets down to business. Satomi states that since they’ve done their research, then they should know pretty much everything by now. Suzuko repeats the facts that she’s heard, that he’ll book matches for them which Satomi confirms. Hanna demands proof that he is the Bookmaker, but he dodges the question saying that if she wants proof all she has to do is enter his little circle. Satomi then turns to Suzuko, placing a napkin prigami bunny on the table. Satomi asks for her contact details, though Suzuko appears surprised by his question, he further goes on to say that when he sets up a battle she can’t refuse it as its part of the contract. Suzuko objects saying that that’s not what they wanted, as they only wanted to ask him something. She then declares that she doesn’t battle. Satomi replies that they have to battle, as the coins have limits. Suzuko clenches her hand. He then goes on asking if they don’t get scared trying to find an opponent. To further convince them he suggests telling them a bit more, although he later scoffs and starts laughing. Asking them if they thought they could get away from him. Satomi then takes both Suzuko’s and Hanna’s picture with his phone and threatens them by saying that he’ll use his influence to make sure that no Selectors will agree to battle them. He then says he’s kidding with a smile, but then says he could do it if he wanted to. Satomi further goes saying that it’s alright if they refuse, but by acting cold to him it makes chasing them into joining his network all the more fun. Explicitly confused, Hanna asks Satomi why he does this. Satomi replies that he loves Selector Battles. Surprised, Suzuko interjects saying “Even though you’re not a Selector?” to which Satomi confirms this statement. Though he further adds that he specifically loves the chemical reactions that Selector Battles cause, he further explains that what he means by that is how people change as they react and are pushed into different situations. Satomi then adds that when he sees people unable to handle those changes, he wants to get closer to them, further hinting his sadistic tendencies. Satomi then asks for them to work together with him. As the air gets even more dangerous, and Suzuko tries to say something to him, there is the sound of a door suddenly slamming open. Looking at the door, he sees Sou Sumida and whines about how Sou always shows up at the perfect time. Sou storms up to Satomi, and turns spotting Suzuko. Suzuko and Sou recognize each other, and Hanna asks if they are acquaintances. Sou turns to back to Satomi and begs him for another opponent, getting down on his knees to beg. Embarrassed, Satomi tells him to stop because he’s making him look like a bad guy, however, Sou continues to beg. Satomi states that he doesn’t mind setting him up with one, however, he reminds him that he set him up with one a couple of days ago. Suddenly, Satomi looks at his phone and remembers that he lost that battle. Sou gets upset, reminding him that he was the one who introduced him to that opponent and tricked him. Faking being upset, Satomi states that he would never trick Sou and that he just him up with a match as requested. Satomi then states that it’s because lately Sou is his type. Getting irritated, Sou goes to punch him, telling him to stop making fun of him. Satomi notes how rough he is and goes to caress him. Shaking him off, Sou tells him that if he likes him so much, then he should set him up with a weak opponent, preferably a girl who is new to the game. Satomi agrees, but in exchange Sou has to make him obsess over him even more. Satomi grabs his shoulder, causing Sou to jump away in disgust. Satomi then turns to his phone looking for someone’s contact details, and mentions that he had a girl recently join. He further mentions that her name is Chinatsu Morikawa, causing Suzuko to leap back in shock. The scene then switches to Chinatsu receiving a message from Satomi about her next opponent, Sou. Switching back to the shop, Suzuko is shocked by the revelation that Chinatsu is a Selector. Hanna asks her if Chinatsu is her friend. Noticing her reaction, Satomi shows an expression that is a mix of amusement and irritation. Satomi then turns to Sou telling him that he sent the meeting location of his match to Sou’s phone. Sou then runs off to his match, thanking Satomi. Suzuko tries to stop Sou, but Satomi blocks her, stating that she shouldn’t do it as its dangerous. He starts further implying that since Sou is so desperate, he might turn to violence if he doesn’t get his battle. Suzuko tries to rebut, but Satomi asks her if she intends to interfere with the match he set up. Suzuko gets scared. Satomi then starts mentioning that Sou’s life is on the line in this next battle, which is why he’s acting so pathetic. Satomi then further interjects stating that Suzuko is different and that he hates girls who can’t get a clue. Suzuko places her hand on her pocket, where Ril’s card is, as Hanna is looking at her concerned. Thinking for a bit, Suzuko declares that she’ll join his network, so long as he tells her where Chinatsu’s battle is. Satomi smiles at her decision. The scene then switches to a crosswalk where Suzuko is running trying to catch up with Chinatsu, before Sou battles her. Just then, Hanna catches up to her, out of breath. Suzuko tells that she didn’t have to do that. Suzuko further warns her that Sou might be dangerous, and that she can go it alone, but Hanna interjects stating that if she dropped out then she wouldn’t be Dr. Hanna. The scene then changes to Satomi walking on a bridge listening to a recording of his conversation with Sou. He starts laughing, mentioning how much he loved the look on Sou’s face. He further goes on saying that he’ll be sad, if he can’t see him again with his phone to his mouth, but even if that does happen he hopes that Suzuko and Chinatsu can provide him with some entertainment. The scene then switches to Suzuko and Hanna running, and Chinatsu arriving at the playground from her and Suzuko’s memories. Surprised, Mel notices the significance of the place and shows her shock at the battle site. She calls it a “coincidence,” though it’s apparent that Satomi had arranged it to be this way having done his research on both Suzuko and Chinatsu. The scene then switches to Suzuko and Hanna who are approaching the playground. Seeing the rocket above the trees, Suzuko can’t believe that their memorable playground is the site of the battle. Suddenly she is alerted by Hanna who has spotted Sou. Suzuko cries out, telling Sou to stop. As he turns around, Hanna throws a bottle into the gap between Sou’s legs causing him to trip and allowing Suzuko to run ahead. Entering the playground, Suzuko sees Chinatsu at the iron bars. Calling out to her, Suzuko starts smiling showing how happy she is, as Chinatsu turns around. However, as Suzuko tries talking to Chinatsu, Chinatsu just walks past her moving towards Sou who is being delayed by Hanna pulling on his jacket. Chinatsu calls out to Sou and introduces herself. Happy, Sou pulls out his LRIG card. Suzuko tries to stop the match, but they both cry “Open” and the battlefield appears. Inside the battlefield, Suzuko appears on some grey stone platform with Hanna, Ril, and Nanashi (the LRIGs appear as being doll-sized). Nanashi explains that the place where they are sitting is basically the audience zone, as when a battle space is deployed, any Selectors who are nearby will get caught up in it. Hanna and Suzuko turn around to see a set of black and green blocks indicating Sou’s and Chinatsu’s battle platforms. The battle starts with Chinatsu going first. Chinatsu starts by initiating Ener Charge and growing Mel. Suzuko is surprised at seeing Mel, grabbing her Ril doll. Chinatsu summons Gyoz and Torochee and ends her turn. On Sou’s platform, Sou laughs at how Chinatsu has memorized the basics, further saying how she’s the best opponent that he could hope for. Guzuko tries to warn him not to let his guard down, but he just dismisses her stating that he knows that she is going to defend. Sou then grows Guzuko and launches an all-out attack without building Ener. Her attack impales Mel; however, Chinatsu coldly just tells her to endure it. Mel also insists that she’s fine and that Chinatsu should just battle the way she wants to fight, to which Chinatsu says she will. On Chinatsu’s second turn, she engages Ener Charge, grows Mel, and then summons two SIGNI before ending her turn without attacking. Hanna is baffled by her moves as she is just leaving her center open for her LRIG to get attacked again. Sou is just laughing at her moves, stating that she’s probably never played a game in her life. He then talks about what he should do to repay Satomi, and suggests that maybe he should give Satomi his body in a sexual manner. Suzuko can only look on asking “Why?” while Sou attacks Chinatsu again. Chinatsu summons two cards and ends her turn without attacking again. On his turn, Sou attacks Mel again, Chinatsu though lets Mel just continue to receive the attacks again. As she’s watching this, Suzuko finds her asking if Chinatsu doesn’t care about what happens to Mel. Sou continues taunting Chinatsu, asking if she is ever gonna attack, even going so far as to suggest that Chinatsu might be a masochist. He goes on saying that he loves it when people ask for pain. Sou then activates his Coin Bet Skill “Direct” which forces his opponent to feel the same pain that the LRIG feels when they are attacked. Suzuko cries out to Chinatsu who ignores her, while Hanna notes how nasty Sou’s Coin Bet Skill is. Guzuko apologizes as she attacks Mel, hitting her in the shoulder with her scythe. At the same time Mel is hit, Chinatsu feels pain in her shoulder as a result of the skill. Mel asks Chinatsu if she is okay, to which Chinatsu replies by asking the same question back to Mel. Mel expresses her happiness at being able to share the same pain as Chinatsu. Chinatsu puts on a creepy smile. Suzuko becomes shocked by the changes in Chinatsu, asking if that is really her. Hanna can only state how ice-cold she is, and asks Suzuko what Chinatsu was like before. Suzuko replies that Chinatsu was her goal in life, and the girl that Suzuko always wanted to be like. Ril looks upset by this. Back on the field, Mel suggests that it’s about time they get serious. Chinatsu agrees and activates her Coin Bet Skill ''“Berserk,” ''which forces an opponent to make a bad move. Chinatsu also additionally deploys Code Order Steak and uses Teaksauce to add the Lancer ability to Mel before launching a full assault. The attack hits Sou who ponders what she is up to. On his turn, Sou launches another full attack, despite his LRIG telling him to calm down. As Sou jeers Guzuko to keep on attacking, it is clear that he is under the effects of Chinatsu’s skill by his red eyes. Sou then ends his turn. On Chinatsu’s next turn, she sends out more SIGNIs and ends her turn. Sou can only laugh more at the length Chinatsu is going to. He then orders Guzuko to launch a full attack, however, there’s a pause. Suzuko and Hanna look on with interest, as Sou berates his LRIG who states that she can’t attack anymore. Seeing this, Hanna hypothesizes that Chinatsu’s coin skill possibly forces her opponent to attack, and that once they realize that they’ve been forced into a reckless move, that they have no way of attacking again. During Hanna’s explanation that Sou realizes his mistake, he then drops to his knees. Realizing that he is in big trouble, Sou starts begging Chinatsu for stuff like a do-over, to let him go, and that he’ll do anything for her if she does. Chinatsu coldly just activates her ARTS. Sou responds by angrily asking if she knows what happens to Selectors who lose all of their coins. But, Chinatsu just responds by ordering Mel to do a full attack. Mel attacks and the battle ends with Sou falling from his platform cursing Chinatsu. After the battle, time starts up again. Sou is on his knees with Chinatsu, while Hanna and Suzuko look on. Hanna goes to ask Sou if he is himself or Guzuko in his body. However, Sou just raises his head and starts constantly apologizing and behaving like Guzuko would before running off, answering Hanna’s question. Hanna confirms her hypothesis that when a Selector loses all of their coins, they get possessed by their LRIG. However, Chinatsu shows no interest in this, instead asking Suzuko if the park brings back memories for her. Chinatsu further notes how the park hasn’t changed at all. Unnerved, Suzuko just states how happy she is to see Chinatsu again. Chinatsu turns around and faces Suzuko stating that she feels the same way. Suzuko smiles happily, but Chinatsu goes to grab her Mel bag accessory and rips it off. The episode ends with the Mel doll tossed to the ground and Chinatsu coldly stating how happy she is to see Suzuko. Featured Battle Sou Sumida vs Chinatsu Morikawa - Chinatsu Win Notes * It's revealed that if a Selector loses all of their coins, they'll get possessed by their LRIG. * Sou Sumida is the 2nd Selector to lose all of their coins. Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.crunchyroll.com/lostorage-incited-wixoss/episode-4-reunion-bright-light-and-chaos-721839 Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime